Total Drama Wicked Camp
by Angels-To-Heal-Devil
Summary: I dont know...Teams?Ok here: Jace,Jamie,James,Kate,Gene,Samantha,Jake,and Jessie,you guys are the Blue Beetles Liz,Alejandro,Zoey,Jason,Kitty,Logan,Kat,and Austin,you are the Red Fire Ants New and two old come to our new Island here at Camp Life or Death!


**So I like TD so here is my thing (my oc wont win) so dont worry but it will be like fan fave**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Wicked Camp,and its more Campy then ever,including the _Gross_ food" Chris laughs  
"Now lets meet the campers!" He says  
All the campers arrive on boat  
"When I call your name come off the boat.."Chris says  
"Jace and Jamie,The twins!"Chris says to the twins  
(Jace:Shaggy Blond hair,not so smart,cute but not likeable  
Jamie:Neat long blond hair,smart,cute,likeable,nerd)  
They walk off the boat.  
"Hey Chr-"Jamie starts to say when Jace cuts her off  
"Yo man, your tall! I dont know what Beth was talking 'bout"He says  
Jamie growls at Jace and walk to the benches.  
"Now Kate,The -cough-other nerd -cough-"  
"Hey I'm not a-"Kate starts to say when Chris pushes her into the water.  
"That is just rude"Jamie says  
(Kate: Short brown hair,cute,nerdy,wears glasses)  
"James,The handsome one"Chris says  
(James:Handsome,Dumb-only smart in sports-,Jock,Popular )  
"Ladies"James says  
"Looks dont matter jock."Jamie says  
Kate climbs back up with her shirt and pants shredded  
"Fang..."She says  
"Oh my!"Jamie says and gets up to help Kate to the benches  
"Liz,The princess!"Chris says  
(Liz:Princess,Popular,Mean,Smart,Cute)  
"Hmm...Nice _losers_ you picked for _me_!"She says  
Kate and Jamie roll their eyes  
"If anyone is gonna lose its gonna be you!"Jamie says  
"Alejandro!"Chris says  
Everyone gasps  
"But.."Jamie says  
"Jamie,no need for words."Alejandro says  
"Ugh,we wont fall for you Al"Kate says  
Alejandro growls  
Jamie smirks  
"And by Alejandros choice we brought back..."Chris reads the note  
"Zoey?"He says confused  
"OMG!ZOEY!"Jamie says  
"Hey guys!"Zoey says  
Jamie screams happy  
"Now is Jason,The Super-zero"  
(Jason:Loves superheros,wears a cape,and not so cute,kind,caring)  
"Its a nerd,no its a plane,no its Nerdman!"Jason says  
Jamie whispers too Kate "Hes such a nerd!"  
They both giggle.  
"Samantha,The multiple personality disorder"  
(Samantha-main personality-: Sweetheart,nice,cute,loner,hates hurting people  
Rocky-evil personality-: Mal of this season,mean,cute,Loves pain of others  
Caitlin-gymnast personality-:Sweet,kind,wears lipstick,cool,smart,great in athletic comps,like Svetlana and Manitoba mixed  
Jane-Geek personality-:Sweet ,kind,wears glasses,girl who wins intelligent comps  
Hannah-Hurt personality-:Chester of this season,only lasts for 3 minutes)  
"Hey"Samantha says  
"Hi"Zoey says

 **Confessional**

"Im so happy,Zoey is here I saw how she helped Mike,maybe she can help ME"Samantha says  
"Im not!"Rocky says  
"Rocky!"Samantha says (Mind: "How did Rocky get out!"Caitlin says. "If Im correct,It was only for a second and it wont happen for a while"Jane says."You are such a geek!"Caitlin says)

 **-Static-**

"Jake,the chef"Chris says  
(Jake:Great cooker and baker,sweet,cute,smart)  
"Hi!"Jake says  
"Kat,The next Courtney!"Chris says  
(Kat:Cute,Smart,tries to be goody too shoes,Courtneys BFF)  
"I prefer not to be like her"Kat says  
"Sorry Court!"Kat says  
"Gene,The go happy one"  
(Gene:Fat,happy all the time,Owens twin brother)  
"No more intros!"Chris says  
"Jessie,the bad girl gone good!"Chris says  
(Jessie-Me-:Warm Hearted,Tries to be a bad girl but plays by rules,wears black but loves the color pink)  
"I am not!"Jessie says  
"Shut it already!"Chris says  
"Logan,The laid back one"  
(Logan:Laid back,cute,likeable,jock,smarter then others let on)  
"Kitty,The innocent"Chris says  
(Kitty:Adorable,innocent,smart,made fun of by the cool girls)  
"And our final one, Austin,The professional wrestler"  
(Austin:Sweet,tries to be ruthless,popular,jock,likeable when you on his good side)  
"Ok now that we have everyone,we need teams!Since its wicked camp,the teams are the Red Fire ants and the Blue beetles."Chris says  
"When I call your name go over there"Chris says  
"Jace,Jamie,James,Kate,Gene,Samantha,Jake,and Jessie,you guys are the Blue Beetles!"Chris says  
"Liz,Alejandro,Zoey,Jason,Kitty,Logan,Kat,and Austin,you are the Red Fire Ants!"  
"Stay tuned for more of Total..Drama...Wicked Camp!"Chris says


End file.
